


Territory

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alpha!Bennington, Alpha!Robotnik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bar fights, Bennington is a creep, Bonding, M/M, Omega!Stone, Protective Robotnik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (MY FIRAT A/B/O!) During the whole Sonic fiasco, Stone has to deal with his heat. While Robotnik has to deal with keeping Stone safe.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I made this up on the fly. The chapters will change from scene to scene. All you gotta know is Bennington is creep.

Stone smiled, tightening his tie as the truck rolled onto the camp behind Robotnik’s van. The beta’s in the car were silent, not a word spoken between any of them. He watched as they rolled in, and soon came to a stop next to the doctor’s van. He watched as Robotnik exited his van, and followed suit.

And he was hit by the scent of rut  _ everywhere _ .

Some heads were turned to him, and he even heard an alpha growl near him. He stayed close to Robotnik, following him to one of the alphas’. Robotnik took off his dark glasses, grinning at the other alpha. Stone knew that Robotnik could smell the rut, and even the faint wisp of Stone’s own heat. Luckily, he’d taken the suppressants before the mission started.

“Are you in charge here?” Robotnik growled, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Yes I am-” 

“Nope!!”

“I-” 

“Wrong!”

“Name-”

“I’m in charge!! Me!!”

“Major Bennin-”

“I’m in charge.”

Stone stood tall, despite the slick that whisper gave to him. He held out the doctor’s badge, a digital one. Bennington’s eyes glanced over at the badge, then down towards Stone’s pants.  _ Fuck, he’s definately in rut now… _

“You’ve never seen anything like this before…” The doctor smirked, “It says  _ I’m  _ the top monkey. In a world filled with hungry little monkeys…Allow me to clarify.” Robotnik made a  _ Zz zz  _ sound with his mouth.

“In a closely ranked hierarchy based on the level of critical importance, the disparity between us is too vast to quantify, Agent Stone?”

_ That was hot.  _ “The doctor thinks your basic.” He said instead, eyeing Robotnik with a certain look in his eyes. The doctor turns away, leaving the alpha and omega to stare at each other.

“I’m initiating a sweep sequence.” The doctor stated, “10 miles in every direction should suffice.” Robotnik softly turned his head, “Is he still looking at me funny?”

“Yes he is.” Stone gulped, trying really hard to maintain eye-contact with the Major. Bennington was smirking softly, taking deep breaths.

“Tell him to stop or I’ll pull up his search history.” Robotnik called back.

“If you don’t stop looking at the doctor, he’ll take a closer look at—” Suddenly, the alpha snarled at him.

“I’m not deaf,  _ Omega _ .” Bennington glared, missing how Robotnik seemed to tense up.

“And tell him that his men report to me now,  _ b-bleh, b-bleh, b-bleh! _ ” Robotnik dramatically put emphasize into the ‘blehs’

“Excuse me, listen  _ pal,  _ I don’t think you realize who-” The alpha tried to argue, only to have the other growl back.

“I’m sorry, alpha what was your name?”

“Benning-”

“NO BODY CARES!” Stone smiled softly, which earned a low snarl from Bennington. Robotnik growled, glaring softly as his robots came flying out from the top of the van. “You know what I love about machines?” He asked, turning back to the flying drones.

“They do what they're told,” Robotnik started, “They follow their program! They don’t need time to get drunk and put the boat in the water.” He turned back to the alpha, and sneered. “And you...Do what you're told. Stand over there on the edge of your personal abis...And watch my machines do your job.”

Bennington growled, stepping away from the doctor. But he gave Stone a look that just screamed ‘Were not done’.

Boy, he sure hoped they were…

~~~

“Stone, pass me my coffee.” Robotnik held out his hand, and immediately there was a cup of coffee sitting in his palm. Stone had become oddly quiet, choosing to shift back and forth on his feet as he waited for a command. Robotnik knew something was wrong, Stone was never this quiet.

“Stone, sit on the edge of the desk.” Robotnik suddenly commanded, and Stone followed orders, propping himself onto the edge of the cold, smooth surface. In a blink, Robotnik was standing between his legs and kissing him breathless.

Stone happily kissed him back, letting their tongues dance against each other for the next few minutes. Robotnik pulled away softly, but was close enough to let the omega wrap his legs around the alpha.

“Stone, I know you're in heat, I can smell it. But, you're going to have to hold off a bit longer. I also know I’m not the only one who can smell it, so do you have anything to tell me?”

“N-no sir...Nothing to say.” Stone replied, slowly untangling himself from the doctor. But instead, Robotnik grabbed his wrists, keeping him in place.

“I saw the way Bennington looked at you, Stone.” Robotnik growled, “And I also know that you were afraid. You didn’t like talking to him. Your heart-rate was elevated, Stone, fight or flight mode.”

“S-sir—” Stone said, his wrists aching. But Robotnik let him go, and stared down at him with a look he had seen few times working with him. Protection.

“I won’t let him touch you.” Robotnik growled, his hands suddenly on the agent’s face. “He will never touch you, do you understand?”

Stone nodded, closing his eyes and biting his lip. Robotnik leaned forward, and harshly bit his neck. Stone gasped, his hands itching to touch the doctor, but his hands were restrained to his sides.

“There.” The doctor stated, kissing the bruise that had started to show on Stone’s skin. “Your mine now.”

“D-doctor! You didn’t have to—” Stone stammered, emotions bubbling up inside him. The doctor had bonded him.

“Stone, that is enough...I will not have some low-ranking military alpha take my omega away from me.” He stepped away, and suddenly the cold version of Robotnik was back.

“Get off the desk, and go make yourself useful somehow, Stone.” Stone followed orders, gulping.

“Y-yes doctor.” And he went off to shine the robots.

  
  



End file.
